monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EpicGeek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MH76 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 23:38, April 11, 2012 Hey there! Hello and welcome to the wiki! You see, I change my avatar multiple times a day (I just get bored with them eventually), and I believe I have changed at least 300 times since the day I've signed up (according to an admin an another wiki). My hobbies are drawing and writing, I hope to become a published author one day, but I draw more for entertainment. I love comic books, both western comics and manga, and I love anime, my favorite being Elfen Lied. Nice meeting you, and if you need any help with anything, I'm always to! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 23:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) NOTE: please search for Wikia EVERYTHING, it is a blog! MH76 I wouldn't say we're friends just yet, since you just joined and whatnot. I'm pretty active on here, considering I'm the position of authority here when Lehall's not around. The Kony 2012 thing has been uncovered as fraud for quite a while now. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 03:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I love that pic of Ula D x Clawd on your profile page!----Braydenrules Reply Yep, I did draw the pictures on my page. I'm not the most talented artist, but I love drawing too much to be discouraged. Sorry to hear about your ankle, that's happened to me more than enough times so I know how bad it can be (thankfully I've never broken it!) Sorry if you think my avatars are "gross", but I think they're beautiful. If you really hate one, you don't have to ask me to change, because I'm going to change eventually anyways. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 17:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) hey want are you doing? Are we going to get on winx mininet today with me No Heh, I know the picture is awesome, but I can't take any credit for it. An artist who goes by "aiseybarbie" drew it, he's one of my favorite artists because of all his MH fanart. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 17:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I'm totally fine! It's just that school started about a week ago and I've been super busy. I still try to be active when I can, though, but don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. c: Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 21:51, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Thank you for your compliment on my blogs! That is very kind of you. Your blogs are awesome too! :) Kepa5842 (talk) 01:25, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I got your message. And I would rather not reveal my age, sorry. Hope you understand. Kepa5842 (talk) 22:38, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh don't feel bad! It's totally fine you asked, I just would rather not say. :) Kepa5842 (talk) 22:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) What's Good? Hey teach me how to use this lol. CD1015 (talk) 02:56, September 21, 2012 (UTC) OK Again i cant join the chat -.- CD1015 (talk) 03:09,sep 21 2012 Pretty~! Very nice edit, I like it! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 19:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) OMG How did you watch Ghouls Rule already?? Kepa5842 (talk) 19:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, aren't you lucky! I heard the movie was leaked, so that's probably how your dad found it. Please don't tell me any spoilers. I would rather just watch it myself. Even though some of the comments on here have already spoiled it for me... oh well lol. Well did you like the movie?? But don't tell me why!! Bc I'm afraid you'll spoil it lol! XD Kepa5842 (talk) 20:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorry. The wiki has been weird for me, and chat isn't working right for some reason. Kepa5842 (talk) 21:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) hello MH76 hello there i love your blogs and i wrote in your blog we stop hate and im nice to people on the wiki and i made lots of friends on the wiki if you want to learn about me you can go to this link http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Naynoo555 im naynoo555 but you can call me naynoo if you like *naynoo555 is now friends with MH76 hello its me naynoo555 i have read all of your blogs and i love all of the blogs Hello there i just wanted to tell you that i got a iphone and i have the ghoul box app and i unlocked a page on the sweet 1600 app. i have google on there and im typing on my iphone keyboard on Monster High Wiki talk page. did you check on my profle MH76? and also i found out about you on a article on this wiki Naynoo555 (talk) 05:50, November 23, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 Warning Please do not edit someone else's user page without their permission. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 17:10, November 23, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 again Hello i looked at the video on youtube and i liked it I'm telling you something that happened at my house on the 25th of november 2012 (on a sunday) here is the story: i was watching tv in my room and i watched ghouls rule then i saw a cockroach running down from the dinner table and into the kichen then i heard my little brother cameron scream and he said "there is a cockroach in the sink!" then dad got the bug spray and i heard the spray and he got it Cleoisamazing accepted MH76's friend request. :) -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing(talk) 01:51, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi its me naynoo555 again and it would be awesome to chat on the monster high wiki chat cause you can talk to friends and users on the wiki. Naynoo555 (talk) 05:22, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 Hey! Did you draw your avatar yourself? It's cool! MHRULES (talk) 22:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh you like Mlp I love them they are soo cute! my fav is fluttershy so like me :) MHRULES (talk) 22:57, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi its me Naynoo555 im just telling you about the 29th of november the 29th of november 2012 is going to be hot so put your summer clothes on =D Naynoo555 (talk) 06:11, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 Hello :) MHRULES (talk) 14:59, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello its me naynoo555 here im very well good today and its the first day of summer 2012 on the first of december and i have school holidays on the 14th of december so hows you today please reply as soon as you can. Naynoo555 (talk) 21:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 hi its me Naynoo555 here im on my grandad's macintosh at the moment and the mac is diffrent to windows and i seen a car crash on the road. I think its your aunt's car i guess? but im not sure if it is your aunt? and my poor brother has hurt himself on the floor at a party. and i think my brother is ok. Naynoo555 (talk) 06:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 Hi its me Naynoo555 i'm here about this blog. Its ok if you dont have comments on your blog. Some users on the wiki do put rubbish talking stuff on blogs and acticles. i hope you learned that from me. Naynoo555 (talk) 23:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 Hi Tnx for leaving a message on my talk page..lol remember me???? if you don't I 1st meet you in the chat lol...anyways when u have time leave a message at my talk page...lol...see ya =)Juliet is Amazing (talk) 01:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi its Naynoo555 im looking forward to cristmas and its 10 days to go Thanks Thank you for the video and i enjoyed that and the bottom of the video it says your username MH76. I would hope you have a great Cristmas too Naynoo555 (talk) 23:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Meet me in chat Naynoo555 (talk) 02:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Cool Naynoo555 (talk) 23:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Thats ok Its ok. Also its my birthday and I'm going to be 12! I'm super lucky cause i'm going to be a big young ladette :). Naynoo555 (talk) 05:25, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh Cameron has signed up here too and I play minecraft on Grandads ipad Naynoo555 (talk) 05:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey MH76! No I dont play Minecraft but I've been curious about it :P MHRULES (talk) 19:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi i havent seen you for a while ether but we will catch up! Naynoo555 (talk) 06:11, August 15, 2013 (UTC)